makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Kart
Mega Kart is a racing game created by Collaterale1. This game has nothing to do with the Mega Madness franchise. Plotline In the year 20XX, it was held a Racing Tournament. The winner will get a prize, that's it. All of the greatest racers are here to compete one another and win the trophy! But, the evil Nitros Oxide had stolen the trophy. Now is your turn to race and defeat him to get it back. Gameplay Ths gameplay is based on Crash Team Racing. Modes Story Mode Adventure Mode is the single player portion of the game. First, players must choose one of the eight starting racers. The player is then dropped in the starting area The World of Racers. Players must race through all events and win to unlock the final event against Nitros Oxide. The World of Racers (Original) (Starting World) * Midnight Mountain (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) () Death Egg (Sonic the Hedgehog) () Last World: The Hall of Fame Citadel (Original) Arcade Allows the player to quickly race on a selection of tracks against a selection of opponents. Players can race on a single track or select "CUP" in which players race over four tracks for the highest total score. Time Trial Time trial is a single player mode where the player races against the clock to get the best time. Vs. VS mode can be played locally with up to four players. Players can set rules like which items appear, the difficulty level of the CPUs, and Team or Solo racing. Players can also set how the courses appear, choose a course after one is finished, or play all tracks randomly or in order. Weapons Rocket Missile Normal (Lvl. 1): Fires a fast missile that hits a racer. It will explode after hitting the racer, or missed. Upgrade (Lvl. 2): The missile becomes red and fires three of them. Maxinum Upgrade (Lvl. 3): The missile becomes a larger missile and targets on a random racer. Shield Normal (Lvl. 1): The shield protects any projectiles coming on your way. It is made of wood. Lasts for 6 seconds. Upgrade (Lvl. 2): The shield became a metallic shield and reflects projectiles. Lasts for 9 seconds. Max Upgrade (Lvl. 3): The shield is made of gold and rotates in a circle, but can still reflect. Lasts for 16 seconds. Lawl Bomb Normal (Lvl. 1): Throws a bomb with the Smash Bros. Lawl logo that explodes after touching in the ground. Upgrade (Lvl. 2): Throws three bombs. Max Upgrade (Lvl. 3): Throws a larger bomb with the face of J. J. Jameson, that results a small mushroom cloud. Aku-Aku Normal (Lvl. 1): Aku-Aku comes in and wears himself to the player's face. The racer becomes invincible, and faster. Can also knock a racer. It lasts for 6 seconds. Upgrade (Lvl. 2): Aku-Aku goes gold, which lasts for 10 seconds and becomes much faster. Max Upgrade (Lvl. 3): Aku-Aku is replaced with Uka-Uka. It goes much faster and lasts for 7. Lightning Bolt Normal (Lvl. 1): A lightning bolt comes in and knocks the racer. Upgrade (Lvl. 2): The lightning bolt knocks two racers. Max Upgrade (Lvl. 3): The lightning bolt knocks all the racers except the summoner. Tension Blaster Normal (Lvl. 1): Fires a small but faster green projectile, when hitting the racer, it will begin dancing, slowing him/her. You can only fire once. Upgrade (Lvl. 2): Recieves two Tension Blasters and will fire twice. Max Upgrade (Lvl. 3): The double Tension Blasters becomes gold and will fire six times. Ink Shot Normal (Lvl. 1): A baby blooper will come by and sprays small transparent ink on all racers. Upgrade (Lvl. 2): A blooper will spray large transparent ink, which made it a little harder to control. Max Upgrade (Lvl. 3): An Inkling Boy/Girl will spray green ink that the racer cannot see due not being transparent. Normal (Lvl. 1): Upgrade (Lvl. 2): Max Upgrade (Lvl. 3): Normal (Lvl. 1): Upgrade (Lvl. 2): Max Upgrade (Lvl. 3): Normal (Lvl. 1): Upgrade (Lvl. 2): Max Upgrade (Lvl. 3): Racers Starters Unlockable Tracks Category:Racing Game Category:Crossover games